Things Will Become Clearer
by Lou95
Summary: A one-shot where Bella and Jacob have a nice heart to heart, just a couple of weeks before she graduates, so its set in eclipse. please read and review, hope you enjoy :


**A/N-**

hey, i just fancied doing a small one-shot which was sweet and showed Bella and Jacob's closeness, i hope you enjoy it. please review so i can hear your thoughts and know how i can improve. ALso look at my other stories, you may find something interesting :) And i would like to thank ScarletDevil1503 for her help and support with this story!

bye for now, Lou95 xxx

* * *

><p>I smiled up at Jake, my Jake. Still here, even though the date was only a couple of weeks away. Coming up with new idea's constantly to keep me here. Every original idea as precious as each unique petal on a perfect rose.<p>

We walked hand in hand along La Push beach in silence. Every few minutes he would squeeze my hand and smile back down to me.

"Bella," he said, turning to face me, stroking his and softly down my face, sending a shiver down my spine despite the warmth of his touch, "don't do this."

"But Jake, I have chosen my life; I want to start living it." I replied, my heart aching seeing the pain in his face as I said those words.

"But Bella, you love me too. I know you do. You're willing to throw that away. To become a lifeless cold figure with no feelings. No nothing!" Jacob shouted at me.

"Jake! How can you say that, of course I will have feelings. We could still be friends?" I suggested.

"How could I be friends with a bloodsucker? You will be my enemy Bella. And when, I mean if one of them bites you we will kill them. You will have to be killed too Bella. Before you become a murderer. I can't do that. But I can't stop Sam!"

A tear escaped my eye, I could feel it trickling down my cheek. How could he do this to me? How could he say he would kill me and my new family?

I turned around and walked off in the other direction.

"Bella!" Jake shouted after me.

I ignored him and walked faster in a direction which I didn't know. I couldn't face him, not after what he just said. I didn't get a choice in the matter though. Jake ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder hard.

"Ow!" I complained.

He let go instantly, realising he grabbed me with just a little too much strength.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"I can't do this Jake; I can't have you hate me. I have made my choice and I need you to understand it and live with it. If you can't then it's going to cause too much pain, too much hurt. Your my best friend, please Jake!" I pleaded with him, tears now streaming down my face.

Jacob looked at me solemnly. His hand quickly brushing the tears away of my cheeks before stroking my hair.

"Then make me understand, tell me why you want to spend the rest of your life, your existence as a bloodsucking monster just for him, just for him."

"You think this is just about him, well you're wrong. Of course it's partly about him, what could anyone want more then to be in love and spend the whole of forever with the one you love. But it's also the life I want_"

"Life, it's no life!" Jacob interrupted.

"You said you wanted me to explain so listen," I snapped.

Jacob went silent, but nodded his head before looking to the ground. He skimmed a stone across the sea; it skimmed three times before disappearing and falling to the sea bed.

"I have never fit in anywhere before. Not until now. And now that I do, I want to fit in properly. I want all being a vampire entitles. I don't want to lose you Jacob but this isn't a choice between you and him. This is a choice between who I am and who I should be. I am choosing who I am because that's what I know everyone would want me to choose, despite what that may entail."

Jacobs arms flung around me into an embrace. We both squeezed tight, this wasn't an ordinary bear hug, it was a wolf hug.

"I will be here Bella, until it's over. Until your heart stops beating," Jacob told me.

"Not after?" I questioned.

"I can't Bella and you know I can't."

We both turned around and walked towards the boarder of Cullen and Wolf territory. Edward was picking me up; he didn't like me being here but understood that I was safe.

I dragged my feet of the beach and onto the hard concrete pavement. The cold air brushing of the sea onto the back of my neck.

It wasn't long until I saw the familiar silver Volvo and the dashing Edward Cullen stepping out of the vehicle. My heart skipped a beat as a smile spread across his face. I hugged Jacob quickly before running over to Edward and pulling him into an embrace with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye Jake," I shouted as I climbed clumsily into the car.

"Bye Bella, enjoy your forever, enjoy your eternity," He shouted back, his face looking depressed and his voice sounding broken.

We both waved at each other before Jacob walked off in the other direction. Forever sounded good. Eternity with Edward, with his family. What could be better? Just living could never be good enough; it would mean me growing old whilst my friends, my lover and my new family stayed young. I want forever, I need forever.

Jacob loved me, that much he made clear. When I'm a vampire things will be simpler. Jacob would be in love with the human Bella Swann, I will be the vampire Bella Cullen. Too different people from the same body. The only answer to this mixed up situation.


End file.
